


So Touch Me

by xlifefulloflaughterx



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlifefulloflaughterx/pseuds/xlifefulloflaughterx
Summary: Frank re-discovers the power of little touches.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	So Touch Me

The hug.

She’d felt it, the tension in his whole body. Then he’d melted into it, breathing her in, his heart beating hard at the rush of dopamine.

She knew he didn’t have many people he could trust. Maybe he didn’t really trust anyone anymore.

Since he’d lost Maria, she knew he’d barely had any physical contact beyond being manhandled by prison guards. That’s why her gentle touch had caught him off-guard.

That was a long time ago. A lot had happened since then. After the hospital, she hadn’t seen him in nearly a year. Then she got a call.

He’d met her from work and they’d gone for coffee. Her arm had brushed his and he’d snatched it back like he’d been burned.

Then, drinking her americano as they sat in the window, her knee had bumped his and she hadn’t missed his subtle intake of breath. He was on alert all the time, taking stock of everyone around them, but the lightest of touches startled him. It made her heart ache for him. It made her want to give him back what he’d lost.

They started meeting every now and then, whenever he called and she didn’t have to work late.

She’d been sure not to think too much on what those little coffee meetings meant. It was a delicate balance, and she didn’t want to spook him. She understood why he couldn’t let anyone in, but she’d laid her cards out for him and he’d made his choice.

However, it was impossible not to read more into it when he called and asked if she wanted to grab a beer after work. The little bar was crowded enough for them to sit unnoticed and he was more relaxed than she’d ever seen him. They laughed and laughed, and the sight of his eyes crinkling at the corners made her heart soar.

Tipsy, he walked her home and she stopped on the step. Under the streetlights, she’d asked if he wanted to come up for coffee.

He agreed with a nod, shoving his hands in his pockets. She watched him in the elevator, wondered what he was thinking. Was his heart was beating as hard as hers? Was he thinking about the connotations of a coffee invitation, was he too hoping for more than caffeine?

When she let him into her apartment and he hovered by the door as she closed it, she knew he was. He looked at her with those wide, expressive eyes as she dropped her purse and crossed the distance, stopping in front of him. She waited for him to accept the unspoken invitation.

He took a step forward and she brought her hands up to gently rest on his shoulders. One of his big hands slipped around to her lower back and then he tilted his face to hers. She mirrored his actions and then his lips were on hers.

His stubble created delicious friction on her cheeks as he deepened the kiss, Karen matching him move for move. He was an incredible kisser, starting off gentle and exploratory, building to a crescendo of passion as his tongue caressed hers.

She was dizzy with the rush when they broke for air, clinging to his arms.

She looked at him, searching his eyes for any sign of regret. She didn’t find any.

She leaned up to kiss him again, a hand on his cheek to keep things soft.

She wanted to undress him, to feel his hands all over her. But she didn’t want to push him. She needed him to lead this. Instead, she focussed on making sure there was no mistaking what she wanted.

She let her fingers tease at the hem of his shirt, body pressed flush to his.

“Are you sure?” he asked, ever the gentleman.

She closed her eyes in exasperation. “What do you think?”

She laughed when he just stood there, amusement twitching in the corner of his lips.

“If you don’t take your pants off soon I might combust”

He laughed out loud at that, pulling her into another searing kiss, breaking it only to work her shirt over her head. She unsnapped her bra impatiently, letting it drop to the floor before reaching for his belt. She managed to unbuckle it, popping the button on his jeans and reaching inside.

“Woah”

He huffed out a surprised laugh, taking a step back.

“Just bear in mind I haven’t done this in a while...don’t want to drop my coins in front of the slot machine if you catch my drift”

She bit her lip against a smile, running a hand through her hair. He was right, she needed to cool off a bit.

He reached for her, pulling her into his chest and pushing her skirt up around her waist. She let her head drop back when his rough fingers stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh before pushing her panties to the side.

She felt his breath catch when he felt the evidence of how turned on she was.

It took him a few seconds to get the movement right, but she buried her face in his neck when he found her clit.

She rocked into his hand, grabbing his wrist to slow him when she felt the pressure building.

“Not yet” she whispered, kissing him again.

She watched his soul leave his body when she took his fingers and sucked them clean.

“Bed or couch?” he asked, suddenly in a hurry to kick his boots off and take off his pants.

“Bed” she told him, laughing when he picked her up.

He carried her to the bed, setting her down on her back on the edge and quickly covering her body with his own. He pulled off her skirt and panties before removing his shirt.

She was completely bare before him, and to her frustration, he was still wearing his underwear. She could feel his erection pressing insistently against her thigh as he kissed her. When she went to touch him, he sank to his knees beside the bed and encouraged her to drape her legs over his shoulders.

She hadn’t received oral in so long. There was no build up, no slow start. He launched an attack on her senses, a burning pleasure spreading through her lower body as he worked her until she was writhing.

She tried to twist away when she neared the precipice. She wanted to climax when he was inside her. If she came now, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to orgasm again.

He wasn’t going to let her get away. He put an arm across her hips to hold her in place, sucking her clit and sending her into an orgasm like she hadn’t felt in so long. She whimpered, the pleasure seeming to go on for minutes.

When she came back down to Earth, he covered her body with his once more, peppering kisses to the flushed skin of her neck. She let him take his time as he sat back to push his underwear down.

His cock was thick, precum shining at the tip. He wrapped a hand around himself, squeezing the base to control his arousal.

He kissed her as he pushed inside, his gentle movements in juxtaposition with his moniker.

“You okay?” he asked.

She nodded, linking her fingers with his and urging him to start moving.

After a few minutes, he pulled out and she knew he’d been seconds from losing it.

He did so a few times, trying to hold back.

She rolled them over and mounted him. “Relax” she whispered, rolling her hips slowly. “I already had mine”

He ran his hands up her thighs to her waist, holding her more than guiding her movements.

“Can you get there again?” he asked, watching her intently.

She knew she could. She was so keyed up, with this gorgeous man laid out beneath her, inside her. But she didn’t want him to worry about that.

“Maybe, I’m still sensitive from the mind blowing oral” she leaned down to kiss him.

He smiled under the praise.

“Always knew these lips would come in handy”

He looked coy at that and the thought that she’d made Frank Castle blush was amusing to her.

She rolled her hips again, rocking in his lap. She gave him a bit of a show, tossing her hair to one side and arching her back.

When she looked back at him, he was looking at her with all the intensity she found so alluring from him.

He ran a hand up her spine, bringing it around to cup her breast. She covered his hand with her own, encouraging him to tighten his grip.

She could tell he was getting overwhelmed as he stopped meeting her thrusts, closing his eyes.

She slowed down, pressing her palm to his cheek and giving him a minute.

Unable to take the torture anymore, she started riding him properly. The stroke of his cock was just right, creating waves of pleasure that had her gripping the headboard.

He grabbed her hips suddenly, holding her still.

“If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum” he warned, huffing out a breath through his nose.

She shifted in his lap and he grabbed her tighter. “Fuck Karen…I’m so close”

She tightened around him, leaning in to rest her forehead against his and felt him lose control.

“Fuuuck”

She rolled her hips, working him through it. He went stiff, holding her still as his over-sensitive cock spilled inside her.

She kissed him, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm as she did.

“…’m sorry” he whispered when she broke the kiss.

“Don’t be…” she kissed the tip of his nose. “…I think that might be my new kink”

She reached across to grab a tissue from the bedside table, sitting up on her knees as his softening cock slipped out of her. She cleaned up a little, rolling onto her side and propping herself up on some pillows.

“Never figured you’d be such a freak Karen Page”

She laughed, lifting up her arm when he wrapped his own around her waist.

“I was horny…it’s been a while” she smiled.

He laid his head on her chest, kissing her sternum.

“Just never figured you wanted this” he murmured into her skin.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

He chuckled, the sound cut off by a satisfied little grunt when she started combing her fingers through his hair. It was getting long on top now, curling at the ends. She scratched at his scalp with her nails and he leaned into it instinctively.

She could see him, almost drunk on the feeling of being touched like this after so long without it. Every now and then, she caught the war in his eyes as he thought about Maria. Even though it would be hard, she just wanted to be the one to remind him how important touch is.

His breathing evened out, cheek resting against her breast, and he fell asleep.

~ xxx ~

When he wakes in the morning, she’s already awake. He blinks up at her, confused.

She threads her fingers into his hair again and he closes his eyes again.

“Morning” she whispered.

“What time is it?” he asked, squinting against the light coming in through the curtains.

“A little after 9” she told him.

He frowned.

“No nightmares?” she guessed.

He shook his head, leaning up to kiss her.

She got up to make some coffee, setting his down on the bedside table when she found his eyes closed again. Crawling back into bed beside him, she was convinced he was asleep again until he spoke.

“Your feet are freezing” he mumbled.

She laughed, pressing them against his legs until he pinned her underneath him, kissing her. She brought a hand up to his neck, thumb stroking the soft skin behind his ear.

“This okay?” she asked him, acknowledging the rabbit-in-headlights expression he seemed to take on whenever his senses were overloaded by all the stimulation he hadn’t had for so long.

He nodded, kissing her softly, nose brushing hers. Reminders of Maria were going to be hard for him, but he wasn't pulling away.

She nudged him over and straddled him. His breath was ghosting over her skin and she could feel the goosebumps on his arms.

Initiating another kiss, she ran her fingertips over his right nipple. He groaned into her mouth.

“Frank Castle has sensitive nipples, who’d have thought it?” she teased.

“If you keep making fun of me, we’re gonna have a problem Ma’am”


End file.
